Martin, Philip, Roland, and Rosie go to the movies/Davidddizor gets sent to Scotland
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie are so excited to see Tangled at the movies. However, Davidddizor gets angry at attacks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Davidddizor got grounded by his parents and they told him that he would be forced to watch shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play video games and cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Then, his parents take Davidddizor to the airport to send him to Scotland. Back at the movies, Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie watch Tangled since Davidddizor got sent to Scotland. Cast *Young Guy as Martin. *David as Roland. *Brian as Philip. *Salli as Rosie. *Eric as Davidddizor. *Diesel as Davidddizor's dad. *Julie as Davidddizor's mom. *Simon as the Ticket Manager. *Paul as the Security Guard. *Daniel as the Airport Manager. *Joey as the PA. Transcript Martin: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's go to the movies to see Tangled. Roland: That's a great idea, Martin. Philip: I agree with you, Roland and Martin. Rosie: Me too. Roland, Philip, and Rosie go into the ticket center Ticket Manager: Hello there, and welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i like to see Tangled. Ticket Manager: Okay, and what would you like to eat and drink? Martin: We like to have four boxes of popcorn, a Pepsi, a Sprite, a Root Beer, and a Dr Pepper. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Martin: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk off to the theater to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie sitting in the seats Martin: Are you excited to see Tangled? Roland: Yes, Martin. Philip: Yes, Martin. Rosie: Yes, Martin. arrives Davidddizor: Hey Martin. I need to go potty. Martin: No! Davidddizor: Martin, i really have to go potty. Martin: I said no! Davidddizor: You know what? I will attack you! attacks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie FooDavidddizor That's what you get for not letting me go potty. parents arrive Davidddizor: Oh no! It's my Dad and my Mom! Davidddizor's mom: Davidddizor, how dare you attack Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie! That's it! We are going to take you to the airport and you will be sent to Scotland. Davidddizor's dad: You will also be forced to watch shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play video games and cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Davidddizor's mom: Come with us, Davidddizor. Davidddizor: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! to the airport Airport Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? Davidddizor's dad: We would like a ticket for Davidddizor to Scotland. Airport Manager: Okay. Davidddizor will have fun in Scotland. walks off to the plane to the inside of the plane Davidddizor: I am so scared. hours later to Davidddizor in Scotland Foo: Why did i get sent to Scotland? PA: Welcome to Scotland. This zone was for passengers. There was no parking allowed. Security Guard arrives Security Guard: Come with me, Davidddizor. You are going to jail. minutes later to Davidddizor in the prison Davidddizor: Oh no! I got sent to jail! The Security Guard did that to me. back to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie sitting in the seats Martin: I hate Davidddizor so much. Roland: Me too. He was a bad boy. Philip: I wish he can go to jail. Rosie: I agree with you, Philip. Feature Presentation Flashbang bumper plays Martin: Look everyone. Tangled was starting. plays Martin: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat and drink while we watch Tangled. Roland: Okay. Martin. Philip: Okay, Martin. Rosie: Okay, Martin. Roland, Philip, and Rosie watch Tangled while they enjoy their popcorn and soda the movie Martin: That was a great film. Roland: Let's go home. Philip: Yeah. We are so tired. Rosie: Watching Tangled makes us sleepy. Martin: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's go home and go to bed. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk off to go home end Category:Davidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL